drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches/Drawn to Life
Raposa Village Glitches Disappearing Raposa In the first Drawn to Life game, if you are near a Gate and if any Raposa is also near enough to the gate, the Raposa will run away and disappear. Normally, this only happens during cut-scenes. "Y'all Defeated Wilfre!?" Glitch A glitch can occur if the player talks to Farmer Brown right after Wilfre is fought. After talking to him, his text box and speech bubble remain on screen. The player can roam around the village with the text box and speech bubble on screen. This glitch will end if the player starts a cut scene or talks to another character. Interacting with The Village Observatory doesn't affect the glitch in any way. Entering any gate will just remove the text box and speech bubble. If the player enters a building (Isaac's Shop or Creation Hall) and then talks to any character, the game will crash. Snow Gate Glitches Unopenable House There is a house on the third section of Banya Fields that cannot be opened or entered despite having an arrow on the door, indicating it as being interactive. Falling off Frostwind To do this glitch, first use the invincibility cheat code (A,X,B,B,Y) before fighting Frostwind. When he begins to chase you, jump on top of him. Frostwind will fly upward with you on his back. When he dives into the hole, get off of him. When he comes out, jump back on him. He will fly higher and higher and higher until he screens right. You will fall off, and sometimes you will die when you hit the ground. Escape the Map In Snow Fields, there is a small section of the map with invalid collision barriers that allow the player to jump out of bounds. Forest Gate Glitches Treepet Glitch In Drawn to Life, if a Treepet is lured off the edge of a cliff by the player, and the player damages the Treepet whilst it is still in the air, it will stop falling and remain in "sleep mode" whilst floating in the air . It will remain stationary, suspended in the air, until it is woken up or damaged by the player. This can occur in any of the levels in which Treepet are found. Beach Gate Glitches Unlimited Space Jumps To do this glitch, go to Angle Isle, and ride the Whaleecopter. Once the ride is over, hop in the water and swim back to where the ride started. Sink down and almost sink off the screen. While barely visible, make it swim toward the platform where the Whaleecopter is first found and continue to swim toward it. The screen will scroll up. Press A rapidly to jump in mid-air when it appears. Rapo Islands Coin Bug In the DS version of Drawn to Life, coins that appear from pots or crates in the green-door houses in the Rapo Islands will fall slower towards the ground, similarly to coins from defeating enemies in water in the same areas. Still Enemy Glitch Many enemies remain in the same area off-screen until they appear onscreen. However, sometimes the enemies do not transition into movement, and instead stay in one place until the player attacks or gets hit by the enemy. This glitch so far has only been found with enemies found in underwater levels in both Drawn to Life, and Drawn to Life:The Next Chapter (DS). These enemies include Bucket Jelly and Sea Harps. City Gate Glitches "Invisible" Wilfre Glitch During the End Boss battle VS Wilfre, if you go to hit him just before he says "Oooh, now you die!" when you get his health down to the halfway point, he might still be see-through from your previous attack (and due to the screen being black, practically invisible) . This lasts until you continue the fight. You must get the timing just right for this to work, however. Neverending Wilfre Glitch If you try to make the Invisible Wilfre Glitch occur but in the process fall down one of the holes in the ground in the Shadow Lair, the game will glitch on Wilfre on the black screen before the speech box comes up . You will see Wilfre floating (and the screen will still be moving) but the game will not progress any further beyond this point and you must turn off the game. Audio Glitches Alien Song Occasionally during The End or Real Life, if you shut the DS and open it again, the singers' voices will oscillate wildly. Other Glitches Shadow Bat Glitch There is a chance of a glitch where the Shadow Bat's sprite does not move. Floating Coin Glitch If there is a coin floating on top of a box or crate, you can destroy the boxes under it, and instead of falling to the ground, the coin floats in midair. Fall through ground There is a random chance of falling through ground. Media }} Category:SubPage Category:Drawn to Life